power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Lachey
Nick Lachey is the Red Jungle Fury Ranger and Silver Megaforce Ranger. He is placed second-in-command of the Power Rangers group. Nick is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Nick is very mature despite his young age at the time the series started. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, Nick nonetheless forgives them if they`re truly sorry for what they have done. Nick also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. Excelling at hand-to-hand combat and multiple other things, Nick is without a doubt a very advanced Power Ranger. Nick loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Nick liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Personality Nick Lachey has powerful personality, and possesses great potential for success, but this power is delicate and conditioned by a strong commitment of his to his ideals and vision, which must be used to inspire others to join him in his dream. He must learn to effectively bring together the necessary elements - people, ideas and resources - to realize his goals. This undertaking can be quite complex and multi-layered, so Lachey must also learn to surrender to the larger cause that he serves, and to understand that the final result may be quite different from his original vision. But with such faith and commitment, Nick will make an enduring impact on the world. He is good at business and politics. He naturally understands large institutions, and has the ability to think and act on an international scale. He has developed the talent to deal effectively with a great variety of people, to understand and consequently to unite many differing people toward a single goal. As the visionary with both his feet on the ground, Nick Lachey is gifted with uncommonly sound common sense. He can see the beauty and potential in a given idea, but also the practical methods that will bring it to fruition. He also understands intuitively the limitations of ideas - what will work and what will not. Nick Lachey is a steady partner in any relationship, and offers sound advice and consistent emotional support. He avoids airs and pretension, does not suffer from flights of fancy, and resists the emotional heights. However, Nick is also very difficult to live up to. This ambitious personality of his makes him a most difficult master who drives all that is around him to accomplish the utmost of what they are capable of. Lachey's lesson is to share his vision and allow others too to make their personal contributions. This flexibility is perhaps the toughest challenge for Nick Lachey's strong personality. When he grows more faith in the ability of others, he would lessen his tendency to control, and sometimes even manipulate, people and situations. Power Rangers Jungle Fury Nick Abilities Singing: Nick is a talented singer. Actor: Nick can also act. Martial Arts: As a Power Ranger, Nick is the leader of his group and enjoys hand-to-hand combat with men or male monsters. Whenever he has to fight a woman, he can't hit her but will fight female monsters. ]] Category:Red Rangers Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Silver Power Rangers Category:Silver Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Jungle Fury